


Изменения

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: У Северуса вдруг изменился патронус. Гарри хочет узнать почему.





	Изменения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665445) by [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/centaury_squill). 



> Оригинал фика был написан для Secret Snarry Swap 2012.

Хмуро глядя на министерскую напоминалку у себя в руке, Гарри едва ли обратил внимание на серебристого патронуса, пронёсшегося по коридору мимо него. Пока тот не скользнул в кабинет Драко Малфоя. Гарри недовольно засопел. Хотел бы он знать, какое сочетание влиятельности и галлеонов обеспечило Малфою его должность начальника отделения Учебной Подготовки Авроров с прилагающимся к ней уютным кабинетом. В то время как сам Гарри, а также Рон и другие авроры, выполняющие настоящую работу, дружно теснились в одной не слишком большой комнате, неумело поделенной на отдельные «кубышки» при помощи перегородок. Гарри ускорил свой шаг, надеясь опознать патронуса до того, как тот исчезнет, но его план испортил выходящий из кабинета и закрывающий за собой дверь Малфой.  
  
— С дороги, Поттер, — самодовольно протянул Малфой. — Я нужен Северусу, в учебном зале произошел несчастный случай.  
  
— Северусу? — глупо переспросил Гарри. — Северусу Снейпу?  
  
— А ты знаешь много других, Поттер? Ну разумеется, Северусу Снейпу. Я нанял его в качестве консультанта для подготовки авроров по ЗоТИ.  
  
— Но это же не был патронус Северуса! — ляпнул Гарри. — У него лань.  
  
— Его патронус изменился, Поттер, — скучающим тоном заметил Малфой, проходя мимо Гарри и направляясь к лифтам. — Разумеется, узнав, что твой патронус — олень, он бы не хотел, чтобы его оставался ланью, — злорадно добавил он, заходя в лифт и нажимая на кнопку Третьего Уровня. Двери сомкнулись и лифт поехал прочь, оставив Гарри провожать Малфоя хмурым взглядом, в то время как у него в голове крутились разные неприятные мысли.  
  
  
* * *  
— А какой у него теперь патронус? — спросил Рон.  
  
— Точно не знаю, — ответил Гарри, — я видел его только мельком. Похоже на… ласку, что ли. Только большую, — он скривился над тарелкой. И не только потому, что еда в министерской столовой была откровенно дрянной.  
  
Рон бросил на него на удивление сочувственный взгляд.  
  
— Друг, тебе стоит просто спросить у него самого. Вы же с ним теперь встречаетесь, верно?  
  
Гарри принялся гонять по тарелке свой зелёный горошек.  
  
— Ну да, вроде того. Но это… запутанно, — бросив нож с вилкой на стол, он отодвинул тарелку в сторону. — Напомни мне, чтобы я принёс завтра сэндвичи.  
  
Рон засмеялся.  
  
— Это всё Гермиона виновата, взбаламутив министерских эльфов своими лозунгами о правах домовиков. Их стряпня с тех пор становится всё хуже и хуже.  
  
— Но я не думаю, что домовики хотят каких-то прав...  
  
— Вот именно, они их не хотят — поэтому они так и разозлились, — Рон отодвинул прочь собственную тарелку. — Пожалуй, я завтра тоже возьму сэндвичи. Или, может, выскочим в паб за пирогами и парой пинт?  
  
— Как хочешь, — пробормотал Гарри. Он по-прежнему хмурился.  
  
— Ты же не переживаешь в самом деле из-за патронуса Снейпа? — спросил Рон.  
  
— Нет, конечно же, нет, — быстро ответил Гарри. И тут же испортил свою браваду, добавив: — Ты ведь не думаешь, что его новый патронус может быть хорьком?  
  
Рон пожал плечами.  
  
— А даже если и хорёк, какая разница?  
  
Гарри выглядел неуютно.  
  
— Ну-у… Помнишь, как во время нашего четвёртого года в Хогвартсе «Бешеный Глаз», то есть, на самом деле это был Барти Крауч, превратил Малфоя в белого хорька?  
  
Взгляд Рона мечтательно затуманился.  
  
— О, да. Никогда этого не забуду. Это было просто великолепно. Драко Малфой, непревзойдённый гарцующий хорёк, — он сделал долгую паузу, явно наслаждаясь воспоминанием, после чего со вздохом отодвинул стул и поднялся. — Идём, дружище, нам пора возвращаться к работе.  
  
Всю дорогу обратно Гарри был погружён в невесёлые раздумья. Наконец, когда они вышли из лифта, он выпалил:  
  
— Рон, разве ты не понимаешь: когда Тонкс влюбилась в Ремуса, её патронус превратился в волка. Если патронус Северуса стал хорьком… — он не договорил, не в силах озвучить свой самый потаённый страх.  
  
Рон фыркнул и похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Дружище, не переживай на этот счёт. Даже Северус Снейп не позарится на Драко Малфоя.  
  
Ни один из них не заметил, что дверь в кабинет Малфоя была слегка приоткрыта.  
  
  
* * *  
Длинный скучный день бумажной работы подходил к концу. Сидя в соседней кубышке, Рон слышал, как перо Гарри медленно царапает пергамент с перерывами на длинные паузы и глубокие вздохи. Наконец он больше не мог этого выдерживать. Рон встал, скрестил руки на груди и мрачно уставился на своего друга.  
  
— Послушай, если тебя так беспокоит патронус Снейпа, почему бы тебе не послать к нему патронуса с каким-то сообщением? Он тогда отправит тебе ответ со своим, и ты сможешь хорошенько его рассмотреть.  
  
Гарри выронил перо и уставился на Рона широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Рон, я нечасто это говорю, но ты ГЕНИЙ!  
  
Вынув палочку, он счастливо сосредоточился на своём последнем свидании с Северусом (которое, в кои веки, прошло очень даже хорошо: никто из них не швырнул в другого проклятием, и всё закончилось страстным поцелуем).  
  
— Экспекто Патронум!  
  
Из кончика палочки вырвался серебристый олень.  
  
— Сообщение для Северуса Снейпа, — сказал ему Гарри. — Спроси, не хочет ли он сегодня со мной поужинать и куда он хотел бы сходить.  
  
Олень послушно наклонил голову и ускакал прочь. Гарри вернулся к заполнению скучной формы, краем глаза поглядывая по сторонам в ожидании ответа от Северуса. Однако к его рабочему столу прибыл не невесомый серебристый патронус, а отвратительно материальный и совершенно непрошенный Драко Малфой.  
  
— Мерлин всемогущий, Поттер, ты что, называешь это кабинетом? — тон Малфоя просто сочился снисходительным презрением.  
  
Гарри ответил ему мрачным взглядом.  
  
— Чего тебе надо?  
  
— О, я просто проходил мимо, — беспечно отозвался Малфой, — и Северус попросил передать тебе, что сегодня вечером он занят. Как и я, кстати, — он постучал по острому кончику своего носа указательным пальцем, — если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
И Малфой, ухмыляясь, зашагал прочь, оставив Гарри захлёбываться от ревности и гнева.  
  
  
* * *  
Прежде чем Гарри снова увидел Северуса, прошло ещё несколько дней. Дней, которые он проводил в невесёлых раздумьях о значимости изменений патронуса, и рычал на Драко Малфоя каждый раз, когда встречал того в коридорах Министерства Магии. Что касается Малфоя, тот, похоже, был просто счастлив подначивать Гарри, то и дело намекая, как много времени он проводит с Северусом, и что Северус, наверное, уже вообще забыл о существовании Гарри. Поэтому, когда однажды вечером Гарри вошёл в лифт, направляясь домой, он пришёл в ярость, обнаружив там Малфоя с Северусом, склонивших головы друг к другу и увлечённо что-то обсуждающих. Гарри свирепо ткнул пальцем в кнопку холла.  
  
— Поосторожнее, Поттер, — протянул Малфой, — эти кнопки хрупкие.  
  
Изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать остроносого засранца, Гарри с надеждой посмотрел на Северуса, но тот, похоже, избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
— Я тут недавно слышал об одном хорошем ресторанчике, — сообщил Гарри, — как насчёт того, чтобы я забронировал для нас столик на следующей неделе?  
  
Северус наконец взглянул на Гарри, но выражение его лица было нечитаемым.  
  
— Боюсь, что сейчас моё свободное время совсем забито. Может быть, ты...  
  
Двери лифта с шумом захлопнулись, заглушив окончание его фразы.  
  
— Наш этаж, Северус, — объявил Малфой, — извини, Поттер, но те из нас, кто занимаются важной работой, не могут, как плебеи, мчаться домой, как только пробьёт пять часов.  
  
Кипя от негодования, Гарри наблюдал, как Малфой нарочито берёт Северуса за руку, когда они направились прочь по коридору. Что же Северус тогда сказал? Может быть, ты — что? Может быть, ты сходишь с кем-то другим? Найдёшь себе другого бойфренда? Забудешь обо мне, потому что я теперь встречаюсь с хорьком Малфоем?  
  
Гарри злобно пнул ворота возле лифтов, мечтая, чтобы это был зад Малфоя.  
  
  
* * *  
Рон был поглощён написанием давно просроченного отчёта, жалея, что рядом нет Гермионы, которая могла бы ему помочь — когда Гарри подошёл к его рабочему столу и молча встал рядом. Рон вскинул голову, оценил выражение лица своего друга и поморщился.  
  
— Дружище, что стряслось?  
  
— Северус, — простонал Гарри, облокотившись на рабочий стол Рона. — Я случайно наткнулся на него вчера вечером, но Малфой прилип к нему, как чирей, поэтому сегодня утром я зашёл к нему в тренировочный зал для ЗоТИ.  
  
Гарри умолчал о том, как он целый час крутился в коридоре, ожидая появления Северуса.  
  
— И что? Ты спросил его о новом патронусе?  
  
— Да… — Гарри запустил в свои волосы пятерню, приведя их в больший беспорядок, чем когда-либо. — Он признался, что его патронус изменился, но был очень уклончив. Мне показалось, что он был чем-то смущён.  
  
— О? — Рон просто не мог представить себе Снейпа смущённым.  
  
— Всё, что он сказал, это что теперь его жизнь, наконец-то, принадлежит ему и он не хочет напоминаний о прошлом.  
  
— А ты позвал его ещё раз на свидание?  
  
— Э-э, нет, — Гарри закусил губу. — Я… э-э… выскочил, хлопнув дверью. Я вспомнил слова Малфоя насчёт того, что Северус не хотел, чтобы его патронусом была лань, когда узнал, что у меня — олень. Так что… — он невесело умолк.  
  
— Чушь собачья, — уверенно заявил Рон. — Снейп знал, какой у тебя патронус, ещё с нашего третьего года. Чёрт, да вся школа это знала, — он положил ладонь Гарри на плечо. — Гарри, мне кажется, что ты можешь найти себе кого-то получше, чем сальноволосый мерзавец, но Малфой тебя просто нарочно провоцирует.  
  
— Может быть и так, — вздохнул Гарри, — но…  
  
— ВНИМАНИЕ! — прогремел магически усиленный голос Кингсли, заполняя комнату ощущением неотложности. — АТАКА ДЕМЕНТОРОВ! ПОТТЕР И УИЗЛИ, СО МНОЙ!  
  
Гарри выхватил свою палочку и помчался вперёд. Рон следовал прямо за ним. Все мысли о Северусе Снейпе были временно забыты.  
  
  
* * *  
Они втроём аппарировали в удалённую деревушку, откуда поступило сообщение о нападении дементоров. Большинство дементоров исчезло после того, как Министерство прекратило использовать их в качестве стражей Азкабана, но отдельные их гнёзда уцелели и охотились они как на магглов, так и на волшебников. Обычно для того, чтобы с ними справиться, вполне хватало двух или трёх авроров, но на этот раз Кингсли, Гарри и Рон быстро обнаружили, что дементоров слишком много, чтобы они могли с ними справиться.  
  
— Должно быть, драккловы твари опять начали размножаться, — прорычал Кингсли. — Парни, делайте, что сможете, пока я отправлю своего патронуса за подмогой.  
  
Терьер Рона и олень Гарри бросились на дементоров, в то время как рысь Кингсли скрылась в сгущающемся тумане. Те немногие волшебники, которые жили в деревушке, изо всех сил пытались помочь, но все они были довольно слабыми магами и лишь одному удалось вызвать материального патронуса.  
  
Гарри становилось всё труднее держать своего оленя и побуждать его сражаться. По мере того, как на Гарри накатывали волны депрессии, его патронус начал истончаться, становясь всё менее и менее материальным. Какой в этом вообще был смысл? Гарри казалось, что Северус наконец начал отвечать ему взаимностью, но сейчас стало очевидным, что Гарри был лишь временным увлечением и Северус нашёл свою истинную любовь в Драко Малфое…  
  
— Гарри!!! — испуганный крик Рона вырвал его из приступа уныния как раз вовремя: его олень почти совсем исчез и дементор уже протягивал к Гарри свои костлявые пальцы, а из-под его капюшона раздавался зловещий треск. Гарри медленно шагнул назад; у него было такое ощущение, словно он пробирался сквозь густую, холодную и липкую грязь. Поднять руку с волшебной палочкой было так тяжело… Он не мог вызвать в памяти ни одного счастливого воспоминания. Дементор снова потянулся к нему, и на этот раз Гарри не мог сделать ровным счётом ничего, чтобы ему помешать.  
  
С резким серебристым всполохом прямо перед Гарри возникло крупное животное, громко ругаясь голосом Снейпа.  
  
— А ну отвалите, грёбаные дрочеры! Лапы прочь от моего Гарри, вы, уроды!  
  
Дементор тут же съёжился, развернулся, и понесся прочь. Терьер Рона припустил вслед за ним, щёлкая зубами у самых его пяток. Новоприбывший патронус, к которому теперь присоединилась и рысь Кингсли, набросились на оставшихся дементоров и быстро обратили тех в бегство.  
  
Гарри с отвисшей челюстью развернулся к Рону, который чуть ли не рыдал от смеха.  
  
— Что это было?!  
  
— П-п-патронус С-сней-па, — выдавил Рон между приступами хохота. — Не хорёк, Гарри. Джарви.  
  
  
* * *  
— Но почему ты просто не сказал мне, какой у тебя теперь патронус? — спросил Гарри. Довольно приглушенно, поскольку его рот был занят членом.  
  
Северус застонал.  
  
— Я был… А-а-ах, не останавливайся!.. Смущён этим, Гарри.  
  
Схватив Гарри за волосы, он начал неистово вбиваться ему в рот.  
  
— Ох, Мерлин, да-а!..  
  
Гарри удовлетворённо замычал, принимая всё, что Северус готов был ему дать, и бессловесно прося о большем. Много времени это не заняло, и вскоре он был вознаграждён тёплой струей солоноватой, немного горькой жидкости, ударившей в стенку его горла. Гарри расслабил мышцы, глотая сперму и высасывая Северуса до самой последней капли. Наконец он позволил обмякшему члену своего любовника выскользнуть у него изо рта — и возобновил свою атаку.  
  
— Но, во имя Мерлина, почему джарви?  
  
Северус издал низкий ленивый смешок.  
  
— Я и сам был изрядно удивлён, — он приподнялся настолько, чтобы взять в руку член Гарри и начать размеренно и неторопливо его ласкать. — Как я тебе уже говорил, я хотел оставить свое прошлое позади — чтобы больше не было никаких напоминаний о бывших любимых и о старых обязательствах. Я был… в довольно скверном расположении духа. Я направил неожиданную вспышку своей раздражённой магии на то, чтобы трансформировать своего патронуса — и в итоге получился джарви, — Северус издал новый смешок. — Это было очень неожиданно. А кроме того, он, похоже, намного более… автономен, чем обычные патронусы. Возможно, мне вообще придётся перестать отправлять с ним сообщения, потому что он склонен изрядно их… приукрашивать.  
  
Вспомнив, что именно выкрикивал джарви Северуса, когда отгонял от Гарри дементора, Гарри осклабился в широкой ухмылке. Реагируя на прикосновения Северуса, пальцы его ног блаженно поджались, а член отвердел ещё больше, но тут Гарри вспомнил ещё один вопрос, который ему нужно было задать.  
  
— Малфой… — ему было трудно сосредоточиться, потому что большой палец Северус скользил по его головке именно так, как надо, а ладонь, держащая член, попеременно сжималась и расслаблялась. — … Малфой сказал… О-ох, да! До чего же хорошо!.. Он сказал… намекнул… что вы с ним — пара.  
  
— Мы с ним не пара, — пробормотал Северус, накрывая яички Гарри другой ладонью и перекатывая их в мошонке. — Никогда не были и никогда не будем. Для меня теперь существуешь только ты, Гарри, — на какое-то мгновение он выглядел ошеломлённым собственными словами, но затем улыбнулся.  
  
— Рон говорил, что Малфой специально меня провоцирует, — ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как его затапливает глубокое удовлетворение. Его член яростно дёрнулся у Северуса под пальцами, обретая собственную жизнь.  
  
— Я согласен с мистером Уизли, — сообщил Северус, наклоняясь, чтобы начать слизывать сперму Гарри. Взглянув в великолепные зелёные глаза, он тихо добавил: — И это ещё одна вещь, которую я никогда не думал, что однажды скажу.  
  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> *Из ПоттерВики: Джарви (Jarvey) — магическое животное, которое встречается в Британии, Ирландии и Северной Америке. По внешнему виду напоминает хорька-переростка, с одним отличием — джарви умеет говорить. Впрочем, на осмысленную беседу он не способен и ограничивается набором коротких (зачастую очень грубых) фраз, которые выстреливает практически непрерывным потоком.


End file.
